Faux-semblant, comédie
by Riza-Mustang-Chan
Summary: " Light-kun déteste-t-il perdre ? " Il ne s'agissait qu'un de leur vulgaire jeu. Or cette nuit-là, ce fut différent. Aucun des deux ne se doutait qu'une simple question allait réveiller leurs secrets les mieux enfouis. Two-shoot pouvant être vu comme un L/Light. Psychology.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici un two-shoot qui m'est venu à l'esprit... Je ne sais plus très bien quand. Toujours est-il qu'il est là. Initialement, je l'ai juste écrit pour mon propre plaisir, mais au final, j'ai décidé de le publier. Bonne ou mauvaise décision ? C'est à vous de juger ;)_

_Ce chapitre est centré sur L, le suivant aura la même structure que celui-ci, mais sera du point de vue de Light. Vous comprendrez peut-être mieux ce que j'en tends par structure quand vous lirez. Pour le genre, j'aurais plutôt mis : Psychologie. Mais il n'y était pas alors, je me suis contentée de drame._

_J'espère avoir bien réussi à rendre hommage à la relation compliquée qui unit nos deux chouchous, mais aussi à... Enfin, je vais plutôt vous laisser lire pour tout découvrir ;)_

* * *

La pluie fracassait les vitres du QG de L. Chaque goutte qui tombait meublait le silence installé dans la pièce. Car, une fois n'était pas coutume, le célèbre détective ne tapotait sur aucune des touches de son ordinateur. Il restait immobile dans son étrange posture accroupie, le regard perdu parmi les fenêtres dégoulinantes.

La chaise sur laquelle il était assis portait encore quelques traces sucrées de ses gâteaux favoris, de même que les rebords de son bureau d'ébène. Mais aucun cake ne trônait sur celui-ci. Même son ordinateur, allumé en permanence, présentait, depuis un certain temps, un écran noir. La seule source de lumière provenait donc des immenses vitres constituant un des murs de la chambre.

Quelques fois, les éclairs zébrant le ciel éclairaient momentanément le visage inexpressif du ténébreux, faisant ressortir son teint excessivement pâle, qui laissait à penser qu'il avait vécu durant une période indéterminée au pôle nord.

L était pensif, mais, fait rarissime, ne réfléchissait pas. Son esprit errait entre souvenirs et songes à venir ; se perdait dans des méandres tortueux.

Et les cordes continuaient de noyer le verre…

_« - Light-kun déteste-t-il perdre ?_

_L était bloqué dans son enquête depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines… Et en mourait de frustration. _

_Il venait d'éplucher plusieurs centaines de dossiers synthétisés par Watari et avait écumé des dizaines de sites web dans l'espoir de dénicher quelques indices sur les activités de Kira, sans le moindre succès. Si leur investigation continuait dans ce sens, ils seraient bientôt forcés d'admettre un cuisant échec. Pourtant, il devait y avoir des traces indélébiles du passage du tueur en série, c'était forcé. Le détective en était persuadé. Il suffisait d'un indice oublié…_

_L'insomniaque avait la désagréable impression de tourner en rond, alors qu'il avait le responsable de toutes ces atrocités juste sous les yeux. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais le détective savait que l'adolescent couché en face de lui était le dangereux criminel responsable de cet atroce génocide. Il le sentait. _

_Ne restait plus qu'à le prouver._

_Voilà la raison de cette question incongrue, posée à plus de deux heures du matin._

_Lentement, la tête de Light émergea des draps. Il répondit difficilement, encore sous l'effet apaisant de son récent sommeil. Il se frotta légèrement les yeux, puis répondit en étouffant un bâillement :_

_- Ryuzaki, s'il s'agit encore là d'une de tes tentatives pour augmenter ou diminuer mon pourcentage de culpabilité, tu perds ton temps. Je ne suis pas Kira._

_L ne prit pas la peine de froncer les sourcils et afficha comme à l'accoutumée, un regard neutre. Il était habitué à ce genre de déni, et avait appris avec le temps, à parfaitement mettre son suspect sous pression. Ses yeux n'étaient pas insistants, mais dégageaient une impression de puissance qui clouait le corps de l'adolescent sur place._

_- Light-kun ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement, rétorqua le détective, un sourire sarcastique se dessinant sur son visage._

_L était déterminé à faire céder, ne serait-ce qu'un peu la barrière du jeune garçon. Aussi ne se contenterait-il pas d'une telle réponse, pas cette nuit. Le travail inutile avait toujours eu le don de l'exaspérer. Or, il ne laissa aucune lueur colérique luire dans son regard aussi sombre qu'un lac nocturne._

_Le justicier s'accroupit à côté du corps de Light. Les mains sur les genoux, il avança sa tête de sorte à ce qu'elle se trouve juste en face de celle de son suspect._

_Nez à nez._

_Et il commença à déblatérer comme s'il exposait le plus simple des problèmes._

_Souffle contre souffle._

_- Si Light-kun possédait le pouvoir de tuer, en fonction de sa personnalité… _

_Le détective approcha alors très fortement son visage de celui de l'adolescent, de sorte à ce que sa bouche effleure son oreille, et lui chuchota :_

_- L'utiliserait-il ?_

_Se retirant comme il était venu, il observa avec satisfaction le visage de l'élève modèle se teinter de fureur._

_- Comment oses-tu me comparer à Kira ? rétorqua Light. Tu ne te rends pas compte que… !_

_- Nous avons déjà prouvé, le coupa L de son ton analytique en mordillant un de ses doigts, que Kira est un adolescent très intelligent, qui avait un lien avec la police, comme par exemple, un lien familial. Il agit en fonction de pulsions et d'idéaux erronés provenant d'une grande immaturité. _

_Marquant une pause dans sa tirade pour donner plus poids à ce qui allait suivre, il poursuivit. Mais en vérité, il a peur. Son instinct, que je qualifierai d'animal, le guide grâce à la colère et la violence qui sont à même de combattre son effroi du monde. En d'autres termes, il s'agit d'un lâche. Et tu es un lâche, Light._

_Pour la première fois, le détective avait laissé aux oubliettes le suffixe de politesse, rendant ainsi la phrase encore plus insultante. C'en fut trop pour le fils Yagami. Son poing jaillit des couvertures bleutées pour s'abattre sur le visage de L. La puissance de l'impact le projeta à bas du lit. Il atterrit lourdement contre le parquet, ce qui fit cliqueter la chaîne qui le reliait à son suspect. L chuchota alors pour lui-même, sans même prendre la peine de se relever :_

_- Light-kun me déteste-t-il enfin maintenant ? »_

Tiré de son souvenir par un éclair particulièrement lumineux, l'insomniaque détourna son regard des fenêtres ruisselantes. Il fixa alors ses mains sucrées jusqu'aux ongles avec dégoût.

En vérité, L se haïssait.

Il abhorrait chaque parcelle de son être, chaque centimètre carré qui composait son corps. S'il avait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour changer son hideuse personnalité, il ne se serait pas fait prier.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, selon les points de vue, il était impossible de changer ce que l'on était réellement. On pouvait à la limite faire semblant, jouer la comédie, comme beaucoup de gens…

L ne pouvait même pas faire semblant.

Abandonné dès sa naissance, il se détestait de ne pas avoir pu être un assez bon enfant pour ses parents. Il aurait dû être plus. Beaucoup plus. Tellement… mieux. Génie dès son plus jeune âge, il n'avait pourtant jamais été satisfait de ce qu'il accomplissait, estimant qu'il avait usé de trop de temps, ou d'une trop mauvaise méthode. « Avec des efforts, tout est possible. » disait-on. Mais l'être humain avait tout de même ses limites, et peu importait le nombre d'efforts, L ne pourrait jamais les dépasser.

L était fier. Bien trop fier. Ce que les gens normaux nommeraient « fierté mal placée », il l'appelait fausse modestie.

L était intelligent. Et il savait. On le lui avait suffisamment répété pour que cela imprègne son esprit.

L était faible. Bien plus émotionnellement que mentalement. Il s'illusionnait derrière son ressentiment dans la peur de souffrir de l'inconnu.

Petit, malgré ses étranges manies comportementales, il avait tout tenté pour recevoir un tant soi peu d'affection. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

Personne n'avait jamais aimé L.

Ceux qui le côtoyaient l'admiraient, voire le craignaient. Ils le considéraient comme La personne qu'ils ne pourraient jamais atteindre, même dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Il était l'habitant d'un monde différent du leur, d'un monde inaccessible et incompréhensible pour les gens normaux. Alors, à défaut de susciter l'amour, il voulut susciter la haine. Délaissant son habituel calme, il devint exécrable. Abominable à en vomir. Cruel au point qu'il soit dégoûté de lui-même.

Personne ne détesta L.

Il continuait de recevoir cette admiration inconditionnelle, ni ennemie, ni amie, qui se contentait de le placer sur un pied d'estale que personne ne pourrait envier. Cette fascination malsaine le poursuivit durant toutes ses années passées à l'orphelinat. Puis, arriva Le regard…

C'était sa première enquête, son premier suspect, le premier homme qu'il faisait incarcérer pour meurtre.

Lorsque les yeux de L croisèrent les siens, il en frémit des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le détective ne décela aucune admiration dans ce regard rouge sang.

Choc.

Une froideur calculée en émanait. Un sentiment glacial, qui le paralysait tout entier. La haine à l'état pur.

La surprise passée, l'insomniaque ressentit un tressaillement s'emparer de son cœur. Au lieu de s'estomper, celui-ci s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que les yeux de sa victime se faisaient violents dans leur rudesse implacable. L sentit son corps s'agiter, ses muscles se tendre et se détendre, comme si un feu intense brûlait en lui. Ses yeux, qui n'avaient jamais été que le miroir de ce qui l'entourait, se paraient de véritables sensations. Percevoir le monde leur était à présent impossible, car maintenant, ils voyaient.

Le cœur trépidant, le détective s'était lentement avancé vers le criminel. Pour la première fois, L se sentait vivant… Et il en voulait plus. Provoquant délibérément le meurtrier, il attisa lentement sa haine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose, jusqu'à ce que le poing de celui-ci rentre rudement en contact avec son visage. Et alors qu'il rendait les coups, une soudaine envie de rire le prit à la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait… bien. A partir de ce moment, le célèbre détective vécut à travers sa haine, et celle que les criminels lui vouaient.

Un être humain n'existait que par ses sentiments. L n'existait que par son ressentiment.

L'amour n'avait pas de sens à ses yeux. Qu'était-ce, à part le symbole de l'inconnu le plus profond ?

Il n'en avait jamais reçu, et n'en recevrait jamais. Seule la haine le stimulait, au point de stagner jusqu'à pas d'heure devant son écran, afin d'achever au plus vite son enquête et enfin croiser le regard enragé du tueur durant le procès.

Avant, il n'était qu'une coquille vide. Il n'en possédait maintenant plus que l'apparence.

Son regard noir, d'une froideur liquide, observait depuis lors attentivement chaque détail du monde qui l'entourait. Des yeux de serpents, sournois, et prêt à déceler la moindre faille psychologique chez un individu pour en attiser la colère.

L ne ressent de sentiments envers les autres que si ceux-ci en ressentent également.

L vit grâce à la haine qui le lie à ses congénères.

L est à l'antipode des êtres humains.

Contrairement à eux, qui n'ont de cesse de chercher l'amour, il recherche la haine…

Le détective jeta un regard en coin à Light qui dormait à poings fermés sur son lit double, tout en repensant à son altercation avec ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais compris comment réagir face aux autres.

Enfant, il avait fait des expériences, testant sur plusieurs sujets, dans les mêmes conditions, une même manière d'agir.

Rien n'avait jamais concordé.

Tout génie qu'il fut, il n'avait jamais réussi à établir une logique qui régulerait le comportement des gens. Les sentiments sont incontrôlables ; ils dépendent de tant de facteurs que l'on ne peut parfois déceler. Voilà une chose qui ne s'étudie pas. Une chose dont L pouvait avoir peur. Aussi en vint-il à rester stoïque face aux réactions d'autrui, qu'il ne pouvait quelques fois comprendre avec un esprit aussi mathématique.

Et particulièrement, il n'arrivait pas à saisir la manière dont il devait agir avec l'adolescent. Il ne comprenait pas ; il ne savait pas.

L voulait être rattaché à lui par un lien indestructible. Un lien qui pourrait consister en autre chose que la haine ? Mais personne n'avait jamais appris à L un autre sentiment que celui-ci. Aussi désirait-il que son suspect l'exècre plus que n'importe qui, pour ainsi créer le lien le plus fort que la Terre ait porté. Il lui rendrait ainsi son aversion au centuple et scellerait leur union sacrée.

Or, ce que L ignorait, était que s'il continuait sur ce chemin, la déchéance finirait par l'emporter.

Nous avons tous besoin d'amour. La colère n'est qu'une illusion fallacieuse qui nous offre sur un plateau d'argent la rage de vivre… Mais pas le bonheur. Et la seule personne capable d'apporter l'amour dont il manquait tant, L était sur le point de la perdre, définitivement.

* * *

_C'était pas très long, mais la qualité prime au dessus de la quantité non ? Et sinon, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je pense que c'est une manière de concevoir L qui est assez rare, en tout cas, c'est la mienne, et c'est vraiment comme ça que je vois le personnage. La principale qualité que doit avoir une fanfic sur un thème mille fois exploité, c'est l'originalité. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi mon coup, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux avec mon inspiration comme guide !_

_Avis positif, négatif ? Une petite review ne fait jamais de mal :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_

_Voici enfin la deuxième partie de ma fic. Cette fois-ci, c'est centré sur Light. J'espère que ma manière de le décrire vous plaira autant et sera aussi originale que celle que j'ai utilisée pour L. Elle est à nouveau assez particulière, et je ne me souviens pas en avoir jamais lue de telle. Petite précision apportée au titre de cette fic. Il est composé de deux mots, de deux parties. Le premier mot est le thème principal du chapitre sur L, le deuxième, celui du chapitre sur Light. A vous de juger s'ils ont bine été choisis ;)_

_Réponse à am revieweuse anonyme :_

_- Hanahime : merci pour ton commentaire,ça fait toujours plaisir :) et contente que ma manière de voir L te plaise_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les éclairs illuminaient la chambre de Light. Chaque sillon fluorescent qui déchirait le ciel dévoilait l'espace d'un instant, les recoins les plus sombres la pièce. Car une fois n'était pas coutume, les multiples appareils technologiques appartenant à L que l'adolescent avait l'habitude d'utiliser étaient éteints.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés était recroquevillé, dans la position du fœtus, parmi des couvertures dont les remous faisaient songer à des vagues déferlant. Une position de protection.

Ses doigts enserraient les monceaux de tissus l'entourant, comme s'il n'aurait pas supporté de les quitter, tandis qu'il fronçait imperceptiblement les sourcils. Le lit double sur lequel il était allongé lui permettait maints mouvements, mais pour une raison inconnue, Light préférait racrapoter tant et plus son corps sur lui-même, écrasant de ce fait violemment son oreiller de plumes. Le songe qui ravageait son esprit devait être le responsable de cet étrange comportement. Un obscur souvenir mêlé à une réminiscence confuse.

Et les éclairs continuaient de fendre le verre…

_« - Light-kun déteste-t-il perdre ?_

_Au son de la voix du détective, le dénommé Light-kun émergea lentement de son profond sommeil. _

_Ses yeux clignotaient comme une ampoule mal réglée. Il les frotta légèrement, espérant ainsi retarder le moment fatidique où sa parole l'entraînerait dans une discussion dont il n'était pas encore sûr de sortir. Tout en étouffant un bâillement, il tenta de répondre le plus brièvement possible, espérant ainsi rapidement retrouver la tiédeur de ses couvertures, et la douceur de son matelas :_

_- Ryuzaki, s'il s'agit encore là d'une de tes tentatives pour augmenter ou diminuer mon pourcentage de culpabilité, tu perds ton temps. Je ne suis pas Kira._

_Cette journée avait été harassante pour l'adolescent, tous ses muscles engourdis lui faisaient cruellement ressentir leur profonde fatigue. Depuis qu'il était enchaîné au détective, ce dernier ne le ménageait en rien. Il méprisait ses besoins primaires, ainsi que son espace vital, posant sans la moindre once de tact des questions qui le conduiraient à L'aveu, le poussant dans ses retranchements, dès qu'il pensait avoir trouvé une faille dans son comportement. Ses seuls moments de quiétude – qu'il bénissait d'ailleurs consciencieusement – étaient ses courtes nuits… Que L parvenait également à gâcher._

_L'étudiant était à bout. Au milieu même de son repos nocturne, le détective arrivait encore à le torturer psychologiquement pour tenter d'asseoir sa théorie. C'en était trop. Light sentit ses poings se refermer d'eux-mêmes sans la moindre délicatesse sur ses draps, les broyant. Il lisait dans le regard de L qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Et l'adolescent lisait très bien…_

_- Light-kun ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement, rétorqua le détective, un sourire sarcastique se dessinant sur son visage._

_Le regard du justicier happait celui de l'ancien possesseur du cahier. Ce dernier ne pouvait détourner les yeux. L l'emprisonnait littéralement il n'arrivait à distinguer rien d'autre que lui, comme si le décor, tout insignifiant qu'il était, préférait se confondre dans sa silhouette. _

_La pression qui acculait l'adolescent faisait grimper sa colère en flèche. La rage d'être impuissant face à son regard, de ne pas avoir suffisamment de forces pour contrattaquer dignement, faisait bouillir son corps. Et par dessus tout, ce sourire... Qu'aurait-il donné pour ne serait-ce que l'effacer de ce sinistre visage ? Il n'était ni supérieur, ni colérique... Juste froid. Aussi glacial que la peau de celui à qui il appartenait. Light n'avait jamais vu une telle expression, si dénuée de sentiment. Voilà ce qu'était L en cet instant, une ridicule coquille vide, mais douée du mouvement. Celle-ci se déplaça d'ailleurs, de manière à se faire entendre de manière plus précise. _

_Nez à nez. _

_Les mains frêles de l'adolescent étaient à présent crispées près de son ventre, également soumis à son malaise._

_Souffle contre souffle._

_- Si Light-kun possédait le pouvoir de tuer, débuta L sans quitter l'étudiant des yeux. En fonction de sa personnalité..._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés sentit alors une légère brise courir le long de son échine pour se diriger vers ses tympans._

_- L'utiliserait-il ?_

_Light frémit de peur, de dégoût, ou d'autre chose encore ? Même lui ne le sut pas. Toujours en était-il qu'il sentait, lentement mais sûrement, la colère qu'il retenait depuis son réveil battre à ses tempes. _

_Un sommeil réparateur et bienséant... Etait-ce trop demander ? De toute évidence, oui, songea l'adolescent. Il était évident aux yeux de tous sur cette Terre, que lui, Light Yagami, ne pouvait passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit sans qu'un énergumène insomniaque ne vienne le tirer de son sommeil pour l'accuser une énième fois de crimes dont il n'était pas coupable !_

_- Comment oses-tu me comparer à Kira, murmura l'amnésique. _

_Il ne savait par quel miracle sa voix n'oscillait sous aucun tremblement. Serrant le poing, il continua tant bien que mal. Leur habituel jeu de suspicion n'avait ici plus lieu d'être. Pour jouer, il fallait être deux..._

_- Tu ne te rends pas compte que... !_

_L le coupa sans ménagement :_

_- Nous avons déjà prouvé que Kira est un adolescent très intelligent, qui avait un lien avec la police, comme par exemple, un lien familial. Il agit en fonction de pulsions et d'idéaux erronés provenant d'une grande immaturité._

_Alors qu'il faisait son maximum pour ne pas laisser éclater sa hargne, Light se demanda comment il était possible d'autant haïr la voix d'une personne._

_- Mais en vérité, il a peur. Son instinct, que je qualifierai d'animal, le guide grâce à la colère et la violence qui sont à même de combattre son effroi du monde. En d'autres termes, il s'agit d'un lâche. _

_Et tu es un lâche, Light._

_A cet instant, les digues raisonnables de l'étudiant s'écroulèrent en un grand fracas de colère. Les vagues de haine submergèrent l'esprit de celui-ci. _

_En totale contradiction avec l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était plongé, Light relâcha lentement la tension qui saillait dans son bras droit. Il fit craquer ses doigts, puis abattit son poing sur le visage de son détenteur. Il y avait mis toute sa rage et espérait que cela suffirait au détective pour qu'il comprenne que son temps de sommeil était sacré._

_Sans jeter le moindre coup d'oeil à L, Light se recoucha. Sa cage thoracique se souleva plusieurs fois, puis, estimant qu'il s'était calmé, l'adolescent s'abandonna à la fatigue musculaire. Et sans entendre le vague chuchotement de celui à qui il était enchaîné, alors même qu'il glissait sur les pentes d'un sommeil salvateur, une pensée traversa son esprit, l'espace d'une seconde : _

_" L va-t-il me détester maintenant ? " _"

Le tonnerre, particulièrement bruyant, sortit Light de ses songes. Il papillonna des yeux et se tourna vers la baie vitrée faisant office de mur à sa chambre. Au souvenir de la pensée qu'il avait eue, le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés sentit une bouffée d'orgueil, qui tentait de camoufler sa honte, l'envahir.

En vérité, Light s'adorait.

Il ignorait lui-même comment un être aussi parfait avait pu voir le jour. Dès sa naissance, il avait été traité comme la huitième merveille du monde. Sa beauté naturelle et sa rare intelligence n'ayant fait que développer exponentiellement cette survalorisation malsaine.

Light était fier. Bien trop fier. Ce que les gens normaux nommeraient « fierté mal placée », il l'appelait fausse modestie.

Light était intelligent. Et il le savait. On le lui avait suffisamment répété pour que cela imprègne son esprit.

Light était faible. Bien plus émotionnellement que mentalement. Il s'illusionnait derrière son ressentiment dans la peur de souffrir de l'inconnu.

Light avait grandi dans un environnement où tout semblait rose et positif. Mais au fur et à mesure de sa croissance, les choses changèrent. L'amour que sa famille lui portait changea, sans qu'il trouve une explication valable. Il ne sut d'ailleurs pas la manière dont cela avait été fait, mais une chose était sûre : du jour au lendemain, tout avait basculé, pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire. Avant qu'ils aient pu s'en rendre compte, les membres de la famille Yagami éprouvèrent de la crainte envers leur fils, une peur de ses trop grandes capacités, une jalousie ?

Horrifiés par cette perspective, ils tentèrent de dissimuler cette crainte sous leur amour, mais dès à présent qu'ils avaient basculé du mauvais côté de la médaille, le chemin du retour serait bien plus ardu que celui de l'aller...

Ils trouvèrent alors une parade à leur peur... L'admiration. Une admiration résignée.

Ils continuèrent néanmoins leur jeu de la famille parfaite, au point qu'ils s'y perdirent eux-mêmes. Leur routine s'était muée en une comédie quotidienne, dont ils ne se souvenaient plus être les acteurs. Le père, justicier et protecteur ; la mère, aimante et pleine d'empathie ; la fille, pétillante et adorable ; le fils, mature et excellent élève.

Ils avaient tout entre leurs mains, et étaient tout bonnement incapable de s'en servir correctement.

Plus le temps passait, plus la famille Yagami se mettait à considérer comme normal que leurs liens, à l'apparence si indestructibles, soient si superficiels. Ils s'étaient laissés prendre à leur propre jeu. A vouloir tromper les personnes les entourant, ils avaient finis par se tromper eux-mêmes...

Peu à peu, Light releva les similitudes entre ses camardes de classe et sa famille. Leurs yeux. Ils le fixaient avec le même sentiment. Bien que leur bouche prolifère des mensonges différents, leur regard lui transmettait le même sentiment inconfortable. Quel pouvait donc bien être le nom de ce sentiment ? ...

" Le mal que nous faisons ne nous attire pas tant de persécution et de haine que nos bonnes qualités."

Light était la preuve même de l'exactitude de ce proverbe. Les personnes l'approchant n'avaient que leur propre intérêt en tête. Seules les filles semblaient être l'exception, et encore. Certaines n'avaient en tête que l'ambition de sortir avec un beau gosse pour impressionner leurs amies et attiser leur jalousie. Vaines actions d'humaines puériles cherchant un bonheur inaccessible. L'adolescent reconnaissait à présent les traits extérieurs de la comédie. Plus jeune, il avait subi nombre de tentatives de ridiculisation, souvent précédées d'une approche pseudo-amicale. Après tout, il était toujours agréable de se sentir supérieur aux autres.

Tout n'était que comédie.

Et la seule manière d'y échapper consistait à être trouvé par l'amour. Or, le cœur de Light en était vide. Celui qu'on avait consenti à lui donner s'étant évaporé bien trop rapidement. Light recherchait l'amour. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas d'une chose matérielle sur laquelle on tombait facilement. Il arrivait toujours quand on l'attendait le moins. Grand paradoxe universel.

Celui dont il se para n'était que facétie. L'amour qu'il se donna. L'amour que les autres se refusaient à lui donner.

Le monde entier n'était que mensonge et faux semblants. S'il trouvait la vérité cachée derrière celui-ci, il serait L'homme qui changerait le monde et cesserait enfin de vivre dans une obscurité camouflée par la lumière. Car Light en avait assez d'évoluer dans cette pièce de théâtre dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir accepté d'en être l'acteur.

Il voulait le véritable bonheur. La vérité. Celle-ci finit par tomber du ciel. Juste devant lui. Le seul capable de se servir correctement de ce fantastique pouvoir. Cette arme de destruction massive l'avait choisi.

Death Note. Le cahier de la mort. Le cahier d'un dieu. Le cahier de Light.

L'égocentrisme le gagna peu à peu. Un trop grand pouvoir entraîne toujours trop de griserie, et pour ceux qui ne sont pas aptes à la supporter, elle se mue en folie. Un dieu se devait de rendre les citoyens de son monde heureux. Tout ce que Kira faisait, tout ce qu'il accomplissait, c'était pour les autres. Il n'agissait que pour le bien de ce monde de comédie.

Faux semblant supplémentaire.

En vérité, Light n'utilisait le cahier que dans son intérêt personnel. Il était avant tout un être humain avant d'être le possesseur d'un Death Note. Le monde était mauvais et ennuyeux s'il le modifiait, l'étrange sentiment qui lui oppressait la poitrine un peu plus chaque jour disparaîtrait. Si tout ce jeu d'acteur cessait…

S'il voyait les authentiques visages des personnes qui l'entouraient.

S'il dénichait quelqu'un comme lui, qui serait à même de le comprendre, de partager ses centres d'intérêt, ses peines aussi.

S'il trouvait la personne pouvant lui apporter cet amour qu'il cherchait si ardemment…

Light était l'instrument même de son aveuglement. Seul son subconscient occultait, volontairement ou non, la source de son mal être… La solitude.

Il n'était qu'un adolescent en quête de bonheur. Un fou obsédé par la vérité.

Le tueur en série avait essayé de se réfugier dans cette comédie dont tout le monde semblait si bien s'accommoder, mais n'y était pas arrivé. Il n'avait alors eu pas d'autre choix que de briser la routine qui enfermait ce monde, d'éliminer les nuisibles, les personnes qui ne lui correspondaient pas, pour créer un univers à son image, où ses habitants pourraient enfin être heureux. Où il sera heureux. Malheureusement pour lui, raisonner de manière destructrice n'avait jamais mené nulle part. Il ne faisait que se conduire lui-même à l'échafaud. Pas à pas.

Une personne fut assez téméraire pour se mesurer à lui. Une personne, qui malgré les apparences, possédait la capacité de le sauver des abysses dans lesquelles il s'était plongé.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il n'avait pas réalisé que ce dont il avait tant besoin stagnait jour après jour devant ses yeux. Une personne qui briserait la solitude à laquelle il était enchaîné. Néanmoins, tout aveugle qu'il était, Light était sur le point d'éliminer cette personne, qui aurait pu lui apporter le bonheur qu'il prônait tant.

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bonne, mauvaise, meilleure interprétation de Light ?_

_Avant de vous quitter, j'aimerais apporter quelques précisions sur la structure que j'essayais de respecter. Premièrement, comme vous l'aurez tous remarqué, le souvenir commun dont L et Light se souviennent est le point de jonction des deux chapitres. La partie précédant ce songe est une description de l'état des protagonistes, aussi bien dans un chapitre que l'autre. Remarquez l'analogie que j'ai faite entre les premières phrases et la dernière phrase de cette partie. Pour L, j'ai parlé de la pluie, à laquelle je l'associe, tandis que pour Light, j'ai préféré les éclairs._

_Ensuite, concernant la partie suivant le souvenir, nous avons déjà le paradoxe : L se haïssait ; Light s'adorait. Que j'ai opposé approximativement au même endroit dans les deux chapitres. Puis, minuscule description de la psychologie de base des personnages, et trois phrases distinctes, présentes dans les deux chapitres. La seule différence est le sujet de ces phrases. Car sur le plan extérieur, L et Light sont opposés, mais sur le plan intérieur, cette opposition se transforme en deux personnes semblables en tout point. Pour terminer, la fin des deux chapitres raconte seulement dans les grands axes la vie des deux persos, et comment ils en sont arrivés à aujourd'hui._

_Voilà la structure que j'ai tant bien que mal essayé de suivre, je voulais juste lier les deux parties de ma fanfic aussi profondément que possible. Si vous avez eu le courage de lire tous ces trucs inutiles, je vous félicite :D je voulais simplement que vous voyiez tout ce à quoi j'ai dû réfléchir pour écrire cette minuscule histoire. Comme quoi... J'aurais pu faire bien plus de choses pour que ces chapitres soient parfaitement complémentaires, mais cela m'aurait encore pris plus de temps, et cela aurait été très difficile à faire. Car ce n'est pas tout de réécrire approximativement les mêmes phrases au même endroit, il faut encore les lier au contexte, bref, un cauchemar ! XD_

_En tout cas, j'ai tout de même pris un immense plaisir à écrire tout ça, c'était plus le coup de mon inspiration qu'autre chose, merci à tous ceux qui auront pris le temps de me lire ! :D_


End file.
